Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Spectrum
Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Spectrum (プリティーリズム・レインボースペクトラム Puritī Rizumu: Reinbō Supekutoramu) is a fanseries based on the Pretty Rhythm series, made by Cure Wonder. The story revolves around seven neurologically diverse girls who want to become Prism Stars. Plot A new school program allows neurologically diverse students to become Prism Stars. Seven girls are in the program and they learn not only how to become Prism Stars, but also learn how to thrive and cope with being neurologically diverse as well as dealing with rivals. Characters Rainbow Spectrum Rainbow Spectrum is a new Prism Show Unit. It was formed during the series. The series feature them growing as people and Prism Stars. They are unique in the sense that they are the first unit to have all of the members being neurologically diverse. They quickly grow in popularity throughout the series. At the end of the series, they left Pretty Top after they accepted an offer of a real label from World of Diversity. Rainbow Spectrum has two original songs, I'm More Than Just a Puzzle! and Rainbow of Infinity. Their signature jump is Infinite Rainbow-Colored Dreams. Akira Himura (緋村明) / Red Akira (レッドあきら) Akira is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Spectrum. She is 14 years old. Akira is known for her strong, mature singing voice despite her age. She is passionate when it comes to things she loves and has a positive nature, but her struggle is proving to others that she can be a Prism Star even though she is autistic. Akira's My Song is Overflowing Happiness and her signature jump is Red Passionate Fire. Her theme color is red. Hoshi Tachibana (橘星) / Orange Hoshi (オランゲほし) Hoshi is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Spectrum. She is 14 years old. Hoshi is known for her unique dancing style. She is an athletic girl who likes sports, especially track, and she has a happy-go-lucky nature, but her struggle is proving to others that she can be a Prism Star even though she is an aspie. Hoshi's My Song is 1-2-3 Poppin' GO! and her signature jump is Orange Energetic Burst. Her theme color is orange. Kotone Koizumi (小泉琴音) / Yellow Kotone (イェローことね) Kotone is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Spectrum. She is 13 years old. Kotone is known for her moe personality to her fans. She is excels at and enjoys writing songs and playing wind instruments, and likes to make others smile, but her struggle is proving to others that she is capable of being the first Prism Star who is an autistic savant. Kotone's My Song is Shiny Marble and her signature jump is Yellow Cheerful Bubbles. Her theme color is yellow. Moriko Midorikawa (緑川森子) / Green Moriko (グリーンもりこ) Moriko is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Spectrum. She is 14 years old. Moriko is known for her knack for fashion and is nicknamed "Queen of Lolita Fashion" due to her obsession with Lolita fashion. She is soft-spoken yet friendly, but her struggle is proving the others that she can be a Prism Star even though she has sensory processing disorder. Moriko's My Song is Happy Frilly Day~ and her signature jump is Green Frilly Leaves. Her theme color is green. Sora Aoikaze (青い風空) / Blue Sora (ブルーそら) Sora is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Spectrum. She is 13 years old. Sora is known for her angelic singing voice and her love of skydiving. She has a quirky and positive nature with a child-like and daring streak, as well as being prone to daydreaming and gets distracted easily due to being inattentive, but her struggle is proving to others that she can be a Prism Star even though she is autistic and has ADHD. Sora's My Song is I am One With the Wind and Sky and her signature jump is Blue Wonderful Watery Sky. Her theme color is blue. Ai Shimizu (清水藍) / Indigo Ai (インヂゴあい) Ai is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Spectrum. She is 15 years old. Ai is known for her skill at acting and voice acting as well as her mature demeanor. Even though she has difficulty understanding emotions at the beginning of the series and comes off as emotionless and cold-hearted, but is actually kind and caring towards others; her struggle is proving to others that she can be a Prism Star even though she is an aspie with alexithymia and synesthesia. Ai's My Song is Color to My Monochrome World and her signature jump is Indigo Fluffy Clouds. Her theme color is indigo. Chika Fujiyama (藤山散花) / Violet Chika (バイオレトちか) Chika is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Spectrum. She is 14 years old. Chika is known for holding long notes when singing. Even though she has difficulties with social situations, she has a strong work ethic and loves being around and making connections with other people; her struggle is proving to others that she can be a Prism Star even though she has PDD-NOS and is dyslexic. Chika's My Song is Wordless Violet Expression and her signature jump is Violet Shaking Waves. Her theme color is violet. Rockin' Rebel Until an incident involving their leader bullying a famous solo idol for being autistic that caused a controversy and decreased their popularity, Rockin' Rebel used to be the number one unit in Japan who became famous for their quick rise to fame. They are a Prism Show Unit which has performed for 1 year before the start of the series. They were signed under the World of Diversity label before the controversy caused them to lose it; they are currently under Edel Rose. Rockin' Rebel's signature song is We Are Rebel which is still popular. Their signature Prism Jump is Rebellious Rock Star. At the end of the series, they re-debut and release their newest single Rockin' Dream Code (No More Bad Rebel). Others *Famous solo idol - WIP Songs - Opening/Ending Themes = *Be You! ~Be Yourself, Okay?~ *Happy No Matter What - By Artist= |-|Rainbow Spectrum= * I'm More Than Just a Puzzle! * Rainbow of Infinity |-|My Songs= *Overflowing Happiness (Red Akira/Himura Akira) *1-2-3 Poppin' GO! (Orange Hoshi/Tachibana Hoshi) *Shiny Marble (Yellow Kotone/Koizumi Kotone) *Happy Frilly Day~ (Green Moriko/Midorikawa Moriko) *I am One With the Wind and Sky (Blue Sora/Aoikaze Sora) *Color to My Monochrome World (Indigo Ai/Shimizu Ai) *Wordless Violet Expression (Violet Chika/Fujiyama Chika) - }} Music Release The music of Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Spectrum are released in different singles and albums. The opening/ending themes are usually released about two months after the ending/opening debuted. They usually also include another track. Trivia WIP Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Spectrum Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Rhythm Category:Pretty Rhythm Series